J'ai mes joies, hi, ho !
by vegap1k
Summary: Foncombe est délicieuse, à cette époque de l'année ; Bilbon Sacquet et ses treize camarades nains y resterait volontiers une éternité, ou deux, à écouter quelque ritournelle mélancolique sous le ciel drapé d'étoiles, la bouche collée contre une chope pleine, ou bien une pipe.


**Disclaimer :** Feu J.R.R. Tolkien.

 **Notes : Ilhem H** m'a initiée - il y a longtemps, je ne poste que maintenant car je suis La Paresse Incarnée - à l'exercice de style, notamment à toutes ces jolies histoires d'homonymie : des mots à la suite sonnent comme d'autres mots. Le thème est ici  Pierre Précieuse, je vous fais même le premier : « _Oh ! pâle_ lune ce soir. » Le mot étant : _Opale_.  
Vous n'êtes pas obligés de chercher les petits mots cachés (mais c'est plus rigolo).

Le film n'était absolument pas sorti en salles lors de l'écriture ; en fait, je préfère, de toute façon, le livre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Oh ! pâle lune ce soir. »  
Bilbon parlait tout seul : « Trop d'éclairages merveilleux dans la vallée de Foncombe, voilà le pourquoi ; et puis, ces épicéas, chênes verts, des cistes aux feuilles si trinervées ! »

En fait, la Compagnie de Thorïn boit, puis Gandalf avec : « Je resterais ici cent ans pour boire de l'hydromel volontiers, disait Balïn ; et moi je chanterais toujours sur les jolis airs d'ici, disait Kíli !  
\- Et tintouin ! quoiqu'ils sont un peu bêtes, parfois. »  
Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne aimait les elfes, sous des dehors bourrus, mais ses neveux n'écoutait guère : do, sol, la, mi ; _trille baroque_ ! ils jouaient du violon. « Bientôt ! sous l'Erebor nous retourneront admirer les milles feux ! »  
Il recommence ! « Les lumières infinies, le tintement des écus, ivres de rentrer enfin chez nous ! Alors nous jouerons de la harpe et de la viole et de la flûte et du tambour !  
\- Dis ! amant des bijoux, il y a un dragon sous ta Montagne, pensait le hobbit.  
\- L'ogre, n'as-tu pas tout bu tout mangé ? »  
Bombur était gros. « Malotru ! Bifur et mon frère Bofur aiment rôder autour des festins aussi. Oh ! merci.  
\- Au plaisir ! Confiture de baies ? rit l'elfe blond qui amenait des fruits d'été : melon, pêche, fraise (des bois), cerise, abricot. Il y a des myrtilles, groseilles, du cassis !  
\- Oui, oui ! merci. »

Bilbon fredonnait et regardait un arbre à roses violettes : « Ah ! je me souviens : rhododenbron.  
\- Zézayez moins, voulez-vous. On dit : rhododendron.  
\- Mithrandir (comme on appelait Gandalf ici), ne vous moquez pas parce que je suis petit !  
\- Fumons plutôt.  
\- De la feuille de Longoulet ! Gandalf ! »  
C'était un vieux monsieur plein de surprises qui faisait des ronds de fumées pour attraper les étoiles de ce soir. Bilbon pensa (encore) : « Assieds-toi, mon bon hobbit ! Quel tintamarre ! »

« J'en boirai une pinte, de cet exquis vin rouge, Dori !  
\- Pas qu'il soit meilleur qu'une bonne bière naine, Nori. »

Óin et Glóin se chamaillaient : « Déjà de la neige à l'Est ! Que ma barbe se _flétrisse_ s'il tombe des flocons sur les Monts Brumeux ! en juin ! »  
« A l'Est la tour – maligne malice qui habite la forêt de Vertbois-le-Grand ! – noire, noire… »  
Gandalf marmonnait en s'endormant. Bilbon ronflait. « Réveillez-vous ! On danse !  
\- Mithrandir ! Mithrandir ! Les feux d'artifices ! »  
Les nains buvaient (c'étaient des pochards) ! « Bon ! »  
Des fleurs de feu poussèrent dans le ciel comme dans une terre fertile, rouges, bleues, vertes, boum ! paf ! elles explosent ! On dansa presque toute la nuit.

« Mes chers elfes, ne laisserez-vous donc pas enfin nos amis se reposer ?  
\- Seigneur Elrond ! »  
Magnifique, son front sagace blanc, et dans sa robe pourpre d'automne délicat, Elrond souriait. « Ah ! il y a fort à faire hors de la vallée. Il s'affirme que nous devons partir dès demain. »  
Les nains (et Bilbon bougon) bondirent : « Gandalf, c'est tôt !  
\- Pas assez hélas ! Il nous faut traverser encore quelque plaine plate, inabritée, au sortir des montagnes ; il y fait très froid en hiver, qui arrivera promptement si l'on reste à festoyer dans Fondcombe ! »

« Repartir pour l'aventure, pensait Bilbon, ou plutôt mésaventure ! »  
C'est que son côté Sacquet l'avait rattrapé à force d'herbe à pipe puis de siestes sur des canapés confortables !


End file.
